1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a shell for an electric outlet, and more particularly to such an electric outlet shell, which comprises a plurality of electric plug receiving units respectively marked with respective mark means so that the user can distinguish the electric plug-receiving units from one another.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electric outlets have been disclosed for power supply output, and have appeared on the market. In offices or houses, a variety of electric and electronic apparatus, such as stereo equipment, TV, VCD or DVD player, air-conditioner, electric fan, personal computer, computer peripheral apparatus, and etc. may be installed in different electric plug receiving units of a common electric outlet to obtain power supply.
When different electric and/or electronic apparatus are connected to the electric plug-receiving units of a common electric outlet, the power cords or cables of the electric and/or electronic apparatus may be tangled. In this case, the user may be unable to distinguish the power cords or cables from one another.